Power Rangers Nature's Fury
by Darth Tempest 4
Summary: When an evil ruler known as the Dark King escapes his prison, it's up to five teens to protect their town which sits on a sanctuary of Gaia the earth goddess. In order to better protect their home the teens take up the powers of nature and become The Nature's Fury Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hey, Boss. You'd better have a look at this." Jack turned to see his assistant standing in the opening of the tent.

"What is it, Mike?" He asked running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. He was just getting used to getting older.

"I don't know. It's … strange." Jack stood up and grabbed his hat. It was a dusty old black Stetson that had been his father's, and would be his son's in turn. The thought of Dylan brought a smile to his face. The kid was six years old and the best thing that had ever happened to Jack. The murmurs of worker nearby woke him from his reverie.

"I think it's some kind of tomb, but the way it was designed… it's like whoever built it was trying to keep someone in instead of out." One said.

"Yeah, but that makes no sense, unless it wasn't a tomb," Retorted his friend. Jack was interested now. He sped up to keep pace with Mike. The wind had picked up and dark clouds filled the sky. The worker rushed to cover the dig site with tarps and to pack the tools under the shelters.

"We found it while we were digging in the area you thought would have the more valuable pieces" Mike said pointing toward an area where men and women were huddled around what looked like a door.

"Okay, okay, everyone move back let the doctor through." Mike called as Jack stopped just short of the door, and just looked. The designs on the surface were unlike anything he had seen before. It was far older than Jack had imagined. He slid his fingers over the intricate carvings with care. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Mike, go back to my tent and grab that big leather-bound book off the cot." Mike nodded and rushed off. After he was gone Jack turned back to the door, he was now convinced that it was a door, and continued his study of it. The carvings seemed to take on new shapes as his eyes searched. They seemed to be beckoning him. He shook his head just as Mike returned. Jack took the book and opened it gently. "Here, this symbol," he said indicating a symbol above the door. It was a crescent with a sword jutting out from the center. "It's the crest of the Dark King." A wave of murmurs rushed through the crowd.

"Isn't that just a legend?" One of onlookers asked, looking a bit amused.

"I thought so too, but now we are looking at the proof." Jack replied with an indulging smile. He reached up and touched the crest. Suddenly the door shuddered and slid inward, then to the side. The cavern within was pitch black. Jack smiled. "Nothing left to do but go in." he said, digging into a nearby bag for a flashlight. Before he could find it, a horrible screech filled the air. Everyone screamed as a creature leaped out of the cavern, followed by three more.

Each was covered in black fur, except around their faces which were bare. Their flesh was red and they bore twisted faces reminiscent of a cat. They were bipedal and bulky. Each creature grabbed one of the onlookers and dragged them into the tunnel. Jack was closest to the door and was gabbed first. The beasts forced them to run along the tunnel, and growled viscously if they strayed from the prescribed path. Jack felt something as they made their way down the tunnel, though he could not tell if it was excitement or dread. Far down the tunnel Jack could see a small gleam of light, and a rumbling. The Beasts shoved them through the opening in the tunnel, and they found themselves in a large chamber. It was circular and bore symbols similar to the ones on the door. Lit torches lined the walls, giving off an eerie glow.

"Incredible, it's some kind of shrine, dedicated to the Dark King." Jack said with wonder. He turned to the center of the chamber. There was a throne set up on a high dais. Seated on it was the figure of a man he was dressed in royal robes, and had a crown on his head, and a mask covered his face. Jack climbed up to the throne. He slowly reached up to the seated figure. His fingertips only brushed the mask, when an arc of dark lightning threw him back. He hit the wall with a thud. One of the women, that had been taken, screamed. Jack slowly stood up. As a malevolent voice said: "Freedom. The Dark King lives again, after thousands of years I may resume my conquest."

Jack looked up and saw the royal figure standing beside the throne.

"My servants have served well. You four shall lead my armies into battle as generals. You," He looked directly at Mike, who backed away. "shall be called Mortix, Master of Decay." Lightning shot from his hand and Mike was transformed into a creature different from the ones that had taken them but altogether inhuman. The Dark King turned to one of the women and the lightning appeared again. "You shall be known as Serpentia." He said. He then turned to Jack. "You shall be the greatest of my generals. Master of Poisons, Atoxis." As the lightning coursed through his body Jack screamed in pain, but no sound was heard. Soon it stopped and in Jack's place stood another inhuman creature. The final women broke free of her captors and fled.

"After her, Trogs!" Atoxis bellowed causing the beast nearby to jump up and pursue the fleeing woman. The general were not far behind them. They reached the door, and saw that the Trogs had stopped. The door was closed. "Move!" Atoxis bellowed, as he moved to the door. He tried to force the door open, but an unknown force threw him back. The Dark King walked up behind the small group. The general kneeled as the Trogs prostrated themselves. "Master she escaped and sealed the door as well."

"It is no matter. I have awakened, and the seal will not hold for ever. Come, there is much to be done." The Dark King said turning with a flourish.


	2. Chapter 2

**I humbly apologize for the wait I had a busy few months and ran into a castle wall sized episode of writer's block.**

**And here it is. I don't own Power Rangers. Unfortuneately**

Chapter 1

Dylan slapped his hand down on his alarm clock. He sat up quickly, knowing that if he didn't he would fall asleep again. He dressed quickly, and grabbed his cell phone and keys. He stopped at the hall mirror to pull his long black hair back and tie it.

"Dylan! You're going to be late!" He smiled, as his mother's voice reached him. Dylan and his mother had been on their own for eleven years, since his father disappeared. 'More like abandoned us.' He scoffed inwardly,

"Okay, Mom, I'm coming." He called as he descended the stairs. He stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a couple of hard-boiled eggs and a piece of toast for breakfast. His mother was seated at the table eating her own breakfast.

"Don't forget you have karate class after school, and then you have work after that." She said taking a drink of her coffee.

"I won't forget, Mom." Dylan said pouring a glass of milk. He quickly ate his food and kissed his mother's cheek before grabbing his red leather jacket and made his way to the garage. After tapping the garage door opener Dylan grabbed a helmet and mounted his red motorcycle. Starting it up, he revved it up quickly, relishing the sound.

While Dylan was getting ready to leave, his neighbors were also going through their own morning rituals. Since five o'clock Lily May Garcia had been studying for a test later. When her alarm sounded an hour later she got out of bed and grabbed her clothes for the day, before heading into her bathroom. After half an hour she reappeared, ready for the day.

Her brown curls fell around her shoulders, and she wore a white shirt underneath a yellow jacket, with blue jeans and yellow sneakers to complete her outfit. She grabbed her books and made her way into the dining room. She set her books down on the table and ate breakfast silently, while her family talked around her. After eating and making her way out to the garage she found Jake her adopted brother trying to start his car, a black 1989 Pontiac Grand Am

"C'mon you stupid hunk of junk, start!" He yelled, turning the key again. The engine didn't even try to turn over. "It acts like the battery's dead but I know I turned everything off and shut the doors last night." Lily couldn't help smiling at Jake's frustration.

"Maybe you should ask Dylan to look at it." She said with a laugh. Jake turned and glared at her, his expression betraying his dislike for their neighbor.

"That is not going to happen." Jake said with certainty. Lily smiled sweetly.

"What's not going to happen?" Someone asked. Both teens turned to see a Dylan sitting on his motorcycle with his red and black helmet in his hands, and a friendly smile on his face. His eyes darted to Jake's car. "Having engine trouble?"

"No, I'm just sitting here in my car without the engine running when I need to be on my way to school, because I felt like it." Jake said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dylan's smile lessened, but he dismounted and walked around to the front of the car. "Pop the hood." He said. Jake obeyed with a heavy sigh. After opening the hood up Dylan leaned over to get a better look. Lily walked over to stand beside him. "Try to start it." Dylan called. Jake obeyed and they got the same result. Dylan reached over and adjusted the battery connections before asking Jake to try again.

This time the engine roared to life. Dylan smiled and closed the hood. "Loose connection." He said in response to Jake's unspoken question. He walked back around the car and grabbed his helmet. Hey, Lily, want a ride to school?" Dylan asked.

"You have another helmet?" Lily asked with a mischievous smile. Dylan smiled and proffered his helmet. Lily took it with a laugh and mounted the bike behind Dylan while putting the helmet on. Jake watched with a look of disbelief. Dylan flashed a cheeky smile and produced a helmet from the saddle bag.

Ryan Hall was waiting at the entrance of Springwell High School when they arrived. Lily smirked when she saw the black and white checkered jacket.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. Dylan just shrugged in answer.

Lily beamed, "I looked at a few colleges again yesterday."

"Ugh, don't remind me about college." Ryan said scowling, "Grandma's been pushing me to apply, but I just don't think it's for me."

"I know what you mean." Dylan said, with a nod, "I'm not even sure what I want to do after school."

Dylan opened his locker just in time to hear, "Dylan Matthews!" The three friends turned sharply. Principal Henry Strickland stood in the hall. He was soaking wet. Water dripped from his suit. Laughter filled the hall as he stalked toward the target of his ire.

"Is this not slightly childish? Even for you, Mr. Matthews?"

Dylan stifled laughter, though his friends did not. The sight of Henry Strickland soaking wet was hard not to laugh at.

"Mister Strickland, I would normally love to take credit for a well executed prank, but I just got here, ask Lily." Dylan said. The principal turned to Lily.

"Is this true Miss Garcia?" He asked, his tone daring her to say yes.

"Yes Mister Strickland. Dylan and I came to school together and we just got here." She said. Strickland fumed having missed a chance to punished Dylan.

"Very well, Mister Matthews, you are off the hook for now." With that the principal turned and stalked away. As he retreated Dylan and his friends burst out laughing.

As they composed themselves they heard. "Wow, Strickland really has it out for you, huh?" Dylan turned to see Kyle Brown and his blue and white t-shirt greeted him.

"Yeah well, He hasn't liked me much since I was in elementary school." Dylan replied ruefully.

"I wonder why." Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay I was a troublemaker back then." Dylan said with a chuckle, "I need to get to class, see you guys later." At that the four friends left for their classes.

Dylan walked into his history class, and plopped into his seat. He was just a few minutes late as usual.

"Glad you could join us Mister Matthews." Miss Henderson said warmly. The history teacher acted like a sweet little old lady, "Please take your seat." Dylan noticed that the normally empty desk beside his was occupied.

"Hey, I'm Dylan Matthews." He said extending his hand.

"Jason Magus." The new guy replied, not even looking at Dylan or acknowledging his hand. The school day seemed to crawl by. Dylan had three more classes with Jason, joined by his other friends occasionally. At lunch Dylan mentioned Jason's behavior.

"All day he's been…cold is the best word, I guess. Like he's got a chip on his shoulder and wants the whole world to pay for it." Dylan said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I noticed that too. It's like he doesn't want to get close to anyone." Lily said thoughtfully. The others murmured in agreement as Dylan looked into the distance. "Are you ok, Dylan?" She asked.

"Yeah I just felt something strange."

"Doctor Jacobs, It is time." The doctor looked up and adjusted his glasses.

"You've located them?" he asked, his wavy brown askew from his involvement in his work. He made his way to the ornate chest lying on his desk, as a woman stepped into view. She had long black hair, and wore a white robe, green eyes that seemed to search into his soul stared at him.

"Yes, please make the appropriate preparations." She nodded.

Atoxis leveled an intense stare at the door of the tomb. A crack ran up it from bottom to top. The green orbs that served as eyes swiveled toward his back.

"What do you want, Mortix?" his voice was like metal grating on metal. Mortix stepped forward utterly confident.

"The Master sent me to see your progress." The general said with smugness in his gravelly voice. Atoxis summoned an orb of dark magic with one hand.

"We'll both see how far I have progressed soon enough." He said. With that he launched the orb at the door. When the magic hit the sealed door and was absorbed into it.

"Ha, it seems the great Atoxis is deluded—" Atoxis cut Mortix off with a raised hand. The crack in the door began to glow and soon more glowing cracks sprouted from it, until the door exploded outward. In the main chamber the Dark King stood from his throne.

"And so it begins. Serpentia you will go to the site of the sanctuary and destroy it utterly." He said turning to his third general.

"Assss you wissssh. Massster." She hissed sounding like a container of snakes.

Dylan was just getting up from the table when the building shook. Someone screamed and most took cover.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked from beneath the table with his other friends.

"I don't know. An earthquake maybe." Kyle said. Dylan shook his head.

"This isn't an earthquake." Suddenly Dylan felt heat spreading through his body in waves. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were engulfed in flames, but he wasn't burning. Almost instantaneously he felt himself be displaced, along with his friends and Jason Magus.

"Oooof!" he heard from just behind him. Everyone else had wound up in a pile.

"Okay that was weird." Ryan said, getting murmurs of agreement. Dylan looked around. He had never seen a place like this, but at the same time it seemed familiar. He was surrounded by trees and plants, as well as technological marvels. Everything seemed to be perfectly fused alike each machine had grown from a plant.

"What is this place?" He wondered aloud.

"This is the last remaining Sanctuary of Gaia. And it is in grave danger." A man in a lab coat stepped into view. "You five have been chosen to protect this place." He said.

"Thank you, Doctor, I will explain to them, please complete the preparations." A woman said as she materialized in front of them. "Welcome, my young friends, I am Gaia, and this is my sanctuary. As the good doctor said the Sanctuary is in grave danger as is the city around it." She gestured to a computer growing from a tree. The monitor flickered and began showing a creature with snake-like appendages.

"What is that?" Lily asked sounding disgusted.

"That, my dear, is Serpentia. She is a vile and deceitful creature, full of spite and bitter venom." Gaia answered. "She serves the—"

"The Dark King." Dylan said entranced by the scene before him. Gaia looked surprised.

"How did you know that, Dylan?" she asked.

"My father was obsessed with the legends surrounding the Dark King. When you and the doctor mentioned this being a Sanctuary of Gaia, my mind immediately jumped to the stories he told me." Dylan said watching the doctor from the corner of his eye. "The question is why were we brought here? Would you like to answer that Doctor Jacobs?" he said smirking.

The doctor straightened. "H-how did you deduce my identity? I am certain I took the proper measures to conceal my existence and I-I…"

Dylan chuckled. "Don't' worry Doctor, I just recognized you from a picture in an online news article. But we still need an answer."

"Yes well, you five have been transferred to this location to facilitate the preservation of the sanctuary and the Earth itself. However you are not yet properly equipped to accept this task. Therefore you will each take on the powers of nature, an element for each." He said leading them to a table that held a wooden chest, with gold vines adorning it. "You will also receive these." He said opening the chest. Inside lay five devices roughly triangular, but with certain design changes representing the elements." Dylan reached in and picked up the red device. "These are the Nature's Fury Morphers. By utilizing these you may become Power Rangers." Doctor Jacobs said proudly.

"Wait, hold it, stop!" The protesting voice of Jason cut through. "We're not heroes. You've got the wrong people, and how do you know his name, Lady?" He asked Gaia while gesturing at Dylan.

"I told you, I am Gaia, the Earth Goddess. I know because all life is connected to the Earth and therefore to me." Gaia responded. "And as for you not being heroes: you were chosen, not by either the doctor or myself, but by the elements."

"Jason, Everything we've ever cared for is in danger." Lily said taking a hold of the yellow morpher.

"That's where you're wrong. I care for nothing." He said before muttering something under his breath.

"Jason, if you do nothing it would doom others to have to witness the same tragedy you did." Gaia said softly.

"Jase," Dylan began, "If not for us do this for your loved ones. You have a chance to protect them." He finished holding out the blue morpher.

Jason looked at him, then at the morpher. "Just this once." He said.

"Very well, take these also." Gaia said giving each a pendant on a cord. "Now I can speak to you if needed. Now to use the morphers you must hold them out before you and say 'Nature's Fury unleash.' Then the rest will come naturally. Dylan you take the lead. Good luck my friends." Dylan took a deep breath before taking his morpher and holding out in front of him, as the others followed suit.

"NATURE'S FURY, UNLEASH."

"FIRE'S FURY, RED RANGER!" Dylan called. Flames erupted from the pendant hanging from his neck, and flowed over his entire body leaving a red suit in its wake. The torso was solid red, but the legs were white a red stripe running up sides. His entire head was covered by a helmet with a black visor shaped like a flame.

"AIR'S ANGER, YELLOW RANGER!" Lily followed. Soon she was obscured by visible swirling winds. Her suit followed the same design as Dylan's but it was yellow, and the visor on the helmet was shaped like a cloud.

"WATER'S WRATH, BLUE RANGER!" Jason called. His suit was also similar to the others but the helmet visor was shaped like waves that extended out to make the helmet look like a medieval knight's helmet and all in blue.

"EARTH'S IRE, BLACK RANGER!" Ryan called. His costume followed the same design, but it was black, and the visor was shaped like leaves.

"GLACIAL FURY, CYAN RANGER!" Kyle finished the call. His suit also resembled the others, but it was cyan, and the visor was shaped like ice crystals.

Soon the five were facing the giant snake creature.

"Hey! This is our city and you aren't welcome here!" Dylan yelled. The snake creature spotted them and hissed. In a flash she shrank down to their size. In this form she was markedly more human looking. She resembled a woman with long flowing black hair, and brown eyes. She wore armor that had a scaled design. And she held a large staff with a snake head on the top.

"And jussst who are you?" she hissed. Dylan looked to his friends, everyone nodded sharply.

"We're the Power Rangers!" he stated, confidence strengthening his voice.

"Very well, Power Rangerssss. Thissss city is doomed to fall to my massssster. Sssssurrender the Ssssssanctuary, and he may be merciful to you."

"You tell your master to crawl back into whatever hole he climbed out of." Ryan retorted.

"If that isss your choice. TROGSSSSS ATTACK!" Suddenly a horde of ugly beasts appeared beside Serpentia. They had black and silver fur covering most of their bodies, their twisted facial features were vaguely reminiscent of a cat's face only bare and red skinned.

The beasts charged at the Rangers, who met their charge head on.

To be continued…

So there it is chapter one not bad even if I do say so.

Btw, anyone wanting to submit a non-ranger character pm me.

R&R please.


End file.
